


Illumination

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "wax"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

It's strangely easy for them to go from working together to living together to _living together_. It’s not that Ray minds, but they slide into it so simply that they skip a lot of the good parts along the way, so a couple months in he makes them set aside a Friday night for romance.

Kowalski puts some music on and Fraser digs a tablecloth out from somewhere and Ray's humming happily to himself in the kitchen when Kowalski says,

"Hey, do we have candlesticks?"

"No candles," Ray says sharply.

"What? Why not?" Kowalski's tone veers from belligerent to worried in the space of three words as he catches sight of Fraser, staring frozen at the stack of plates in his hands.

"How did you know?" Fraser asks quietly, and he doesn't really, not the details, but-

"The wax was still all over your apartment when we got home," Ray tells him.

"Ah," says Fraser. He takes a breath, but Ray cuts him off.

"If you want to tell us we'll listen," he says, "but not tonight, okay? Later. There's no rush."

"Yeah, later," says Kowalski, despite his obvious curiosity. "Hang on, I've got an idea."

He bangs around the boxes in the hall closet for a minute and returns with a string of lights shaped like chili peppers.

"You never get to call anything I own tacky ever again," Ray informs him, but Fraser smiles and says,

"That's perfect, Ray." Once the lights are up he takes Kowalski by the wrist and kisses him gently. Dinner's ready, but Ray waits to announce it, caught by the sight of them under the admittedly lovely glow.

"Romantic enough for you, Vecchio?" Kowalski asks. Ray squints at the lights.

"Those are still hideous," he says, "but I guess you two will do."


End file.
